Pokemon Solar Version and Lunar Version
Pokémon Solar Version and Lunar Version are planned to be the next main games in the Pokemon franchise. They are planned for release on the Nintendo 3DS as physical cartridges and downloadables from the Nintendo E-Shop. As announced via Nintendo Direct, the games will be released on November 19, 2016 in Japan and Europe, and November 21 in the North American and PAL regions. =Background= The games will take place in the fictional Morae Region. As in previous games, the main character is a male or female trainer. "The trainers in this game," states Nintendo of America President Reggie Fils-Aimé, "will appear slightly older than they have in previous games." Similar to more recent entries in the series, the player can customise their in-game character to their liking. The game starts with the player choosing one of three Pokémon from Professor Rose. Along with these 3 new starters, (specify number!) species will be introduced. The games will also include Pokémon from previously explored regions. The player will also have to face many other trainers, among them the 8 gym leaders in each respective game, the Pokémon League and Champion. New Features Along with the previous 18 types of Pokémon, (fire, water, grass, normal, fighting, flying, psychic, ghost, electric, poison, ice, bug, dragon, ground, rock, dark, steel and faerie), two new types, neo and mech, will be added to the game, making a new total of 20. Pokémon, as opposed to previous games, will now learn up to 6 moves, instead of four. The antagonists for the game will be Team Demon, an organization that plans to rid all of the world of Pokémon because people fear them, and believe that they are instruments of destruction and bane of humanity. Some of the members are fused with Pokémon themselves. The trainer must stop the organizations' plans to continue the game. As the story progesses, you can go outside the Morae Region, visiting regions such as the Kalos, Unova, and Hoenn regions. Each game will have 8 gyms, with the eighth one exclusive depending on which version of the game is being played. It is the first-ever Pokemon RPG game to feature voice-acting. GYMS: 1-Flynn/He uses Flying-type Pokemon. He is a glider champ. You get a Gust Badge and a chance to use HM01(Cut). 2-Stella/She uses Rock-type Pokemon. She is a bodybuilder. You get a Diamond Badge and a chance to use HM05(Rock Smash). 3-Ranger Zak/He uses Grass-type Pokemon. He is a park ranger. You get a Tree Badge and a chance to use HM04(Strength). 4-Noah/He uses Neo-type Pokemon. He is a novelist. You get a Valor Badge and a chance to use HM03(Surf). 5-Reggie/He uses Poison-type Pokemon. He is a CEO of a polluting company. You get a Smog Badge and a chance to use HM02(Fly). 6-Mako/He uses Robot-type Pokemon. He is a mechanic and an inventor. You get a Gear Badge and a chance to use HM06(Dive). 7-U-Roo/He uses Water-type Pokemon. He is a hip-hop rapper. You get a Ocean Badge. EIGHTH GYM EXCLUSIVES: Augustus(Solar Version exclusive leader)/He uses Dark-type Pokemon, and finally the first Gym Leader to do so. He is Princess Lea's twisted twin brother. You get a Yinyang Badge. Princess Lea(Lunar Version exclusive leader)/She uses Fairy-type Pokemon. She is a royal princess and Augustus' twin sister. You get a Yinyang Badge. Guides: *All 274 Pokemon in the Contra Region *All TMs/HMs *Elite Four and Champion *Rivals *Team Demon *Dream Altar *Legendary Pokemon *Version Exclusives *Prehistoric Pokemon Sequel A sister game, Pokémon Terra version, was announced as a New Nintendo 3DS exclusive. A release was set for November 18, 2017 worldwide. Category:Pokemon Category:Video games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games